The present inventions are related to data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for filtering data.
In a typical read channel circuit a digital finite impulse response filter is used to filter a data set received from a storage medium. The filter taps provided to the digital finite impulse response filter are constrained using information developed during an optimization process. The resulting constraint is fixed and used during operation of the digital finite impulse response filter. In some cases, operation of the read channel circuit deviates from an expected standard rendering the fixed constraint less applicable resulting in degraded operation.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data filtering.